


You Were Never Supposed To Leave

by ASCELLAS



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin was struggling to adjust back to life after the war.<br/>After being gone for a few years, she felt as if she was back to when she had lost her memory.<br/>Libra and Morgan were doing their best to help her adjust but she felt like it wasn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Never Supposed To Leave

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd just some good old robin/libra Feels and Life ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ kind of disjointed sorry

Robin was struggling to adjust back to life after the war. After being gone for a few years, she felt as if she was back to when she had lost her memory. Libra and Morgan were doing their best to help her adjust but she felt like it wasn't enough. It was frustrating. She had felt completely useless. Robin could feel the frustration that came from her husband. She was lost and had no idea what to do. Nothing had felt the same. Was it ever going to be the same?

⁂

A month after returning home, Chrom had thought it would be a good idea to hold a ball to formally announce that the royal tactician had returned. Robin hadn't been too keen on the idea until Lissa and Maribelle had convinced her that a night of dancing would help her stress. It was really hard to say no to the two of them. The two women decided to help Robin get ready, telling her husband to meet them there. He really couldn't protest seeing that they were already dragging her away. 

Robin spent most of the day being poked and hair pulled while Maribelle had worked her magic. None of this had bothered her before, but Robin couldn't help the feeling of being uncomfortable with it all. She wondered if this was another downside to being gone for so long. Lissa did her best to reassure Robin that everything was fine.

A few hours later, the three had made their way to the castle. Robin couldn't stop the feeling of being sick to her stomach. It had only been a month since her return, and she hadn't had a big function like this since being home. She felt the fear and panic rise in her body.

Robin hadn't realized that Libra had caught up to them until he called her name. She snapped from her thoughts as she looked at him. He gave her a warm smiling before taking her hand, and leading her away from Maribelle and Lissa. After distancing themselves, Libra had turned to his wife. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear before resting his hand on her cheek.

"Robin. Are you alright? You don't look well." He asked, looking at her with worry. She gave him a fake smile, brushing him off.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, darling. Let's just go." She replied, tugging him towards the doors. Libra looked at her with skepticism but left it alone for now.

⁂

The night was passing slowly with many people coming to Robin to express their happiness with her return. She did her best to thank every person who came to her, but could not help the lingering feeling of uneasiness. Libra stayed by her side most of the time, doing her best to soothe her.

After what felt like the hundredth person approach her, Robin felt like she could no longer take it. The feeling of panic had returned and stronger than ever. She felt shortness of breath and the tears prickling at her eyes. Robin had torn her hand from Libra's before running of the ballroom without excusing herself. Anyone around had looked on with confusion and murmured among themselves. Libra had excused himself before running after his wife.

Robin had managed to dodge enough people and make it to the gardens outside. The fresh air felt freeing. She had eventually wondered towards a fountain and placed herself on the floor, thanking the Gods no one was around. Robin wiped the tears falling from her face as she tried to control her breathing. 

Once Libra had found her, a sense of relief had flooded through him. He slowly approached her, trying to ignore the pain in his heart with each sob he heard. 

"Robin?" He softly called out. She looked up at him, frightened by his sudden appearance. Robin did her best to wipe away any remaining tears, which wasn't proving very successful.

"I'm f-f-ine." She stuttered out. 

Libra frowned and sat down on the floor beside. He gently put his arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him. He knew that she was struggling with adjusting back into life, but he didn't think it was as bad as it was. 

"Please talk to me, Robin. I know its been hard for you since returning, but nothing will come of it if you don't open up about it." Libra said, "Let me help you."

She clutched the fabric of her dress tightly while processing Libra's words. She was always so strong. She had lead an army, won wars, and even destroyed a god. But this? Suddenly she can't live her life. Libra had forced the fabric from her hands, replacing it with his instead. He pleaded with her again to talk to him.

"I can't do this." She whispered, "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't know anything. I was gone for two years, and suddenly I'm thrust back into life like I'm suppose to pick right back up where I had left off. It's like I was back where I was years ago when I was first found. So much as happened since I've been gone. People have moved on from me. I can't even be in a room with people without feeling overwhelmed. What am I supposing to be doing here?"

Robin's words at died down despite there being so much on her mind. She took a deep breath as she started crying again. Libra had moved her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Robin buried her face in his chest while she sobbed. She felt absolutely pathetic. Her husband held her tightly and stroked her hair. 

After what had felt like hours, Robin's breathing had started to regulate and her sobs turning to stop hiccups. She had pulled back to look at Libra, who looked back with nothing but love. He moved his hand to wipe the tears off her face. Libra pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before speaking up to her. 

"Robin, you're one of the strongest people that I've ever come across. You're capable of the most amazing things, and nothing has ever stopped you from accomplishing your goals. It's going to be hard adjusting back into your life. It will be frustrating for the both of us. But Naga wanted you back here for a reason. You have a family. You have your friends. Every single one of us prayed each day for your return. You will fall back into routine soon enough. You will be able to live again." Libra told her, "And you don't have to shoulder your burdens alone."

Robin had looked up at her husband, smiling at him. She really was blessed to be married to such a wonderful man. She took in his words as they stayed in their embrace for quite some time. Robin didn't know what she would do without such a strong support system in her life. 

After deciding that she had calmed down enough, Robin finally decided to get up as Libra followed. She placed her hands on his face, pulling him down to meet her lips. They pulled apart a few moments later, "Thank you for every wonderful thing you do, my love." She said, "Now let's go home."


End file.
